


Night Owl, Morning dove

by FaiaHae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, Nightclub AU, Prompt Fill, Still cryptids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Dani's falling in love one morning meeting at a time





	Night Owl, Morning dove

Dani was such a night person that it almost looped back around to being a morning person. 

 

Almost.

 

She locked the door of the club behind her, giving the alleyway a cursory glance up and down. At least, she reflected, the sun hadn’t risen. That would make it a bit harder to pretend that it was night and not morning.

 

There was a little whistle behind her, and she instinctively threaded her keys through her finger like brass knuckles and spun, and-

 

And the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her life was gaping at her, looking from the keys between her knuckles up to her face, and Dani realized she’d made a  _ mistake. _

 

She slid the jailer’s ring back down to her elbow, trying to look casual. 

 

“Uh, hey, sorry you- surprised me.”

 

The other woman laughed, lifting a ring-covered hand to cover her snort, and Dani thought she saw one of her eyes flash orange for a second. Had to be the light. The neon of the nightclub sign was high above them, but- it must have been-

 

She smiled, and Dani forgot again. Fuck. Pretty woman, focus.

 

“I’m Aubrey.”

 

“Dani.”

 

Her hand was warm when she stuck it out to shake, and Dani found she had trouble letting go.

  
“Anyway, what brings you to....this alleyway at 4am?” and now that Dani had vocalized it, that was a little suspicious. But Aubrey’s smile just brightened.

 

“We’re neighbors!” She pointed at the door on the other side of the alley that used to lead to a shitty restaurant that went under a few months back. Dani was....vaguely aware that they’d been renovating the place. A new sign had gone up out front that said “Lady Flame” and Dani had thought it a bit odd (but she ran a secret cryptid nightclub called “Amnesty” so maybe she didn’t have the right to judge).

 

“....oh.”

 

Aubrey was bouncing on her toes, and Dani couldn’t help but smile, picking up some of that infectious enthusiasm. 

“I’m glad to see somebody using the place.”

 

“Today’s our grand opening! You should come by? I mean, if you wanna-.”

 

Aubrey looked hopeful, cutting herself off and kicking her toe on the pavement, and it hurt Dani to have to say no.

  
“I gotta get home. Up all night, and if I don’t get to sleep before sunrise i’m gonna regret it.”

 

Aubrey snorted, though she looked a little disappointed.

 

“You sound like some kinda vampire.”

 

Dani repressed the flinch, but just barely. Something in her expression must have tipped off Aubrey, because the other woman looked....curious for a moment. Dani forced out a laugh.

  
“I just live on the side of the building the sun comes up on. So if it’s right in my window I can’t sleep, but I’m a deep enough sleeper that if I get there first it’s....fine.”

 

“Yeah, totally.” Aubrey seemed to accept that, and smiled, wide and easy.

 

“Maybe I’ll see you this time tomorrow, then?”

 

Dani grinned.

  
“Count on it.”


End file.
